An Angel In The Mountains
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Fareeha and Angela have a picnic in a peaceful spot in the mountains, relaxing under the setting sun as a loving couple. (Pharmercy, Canon, Fluff)


Fareeha Amari rocketed through the sky using the thrusters on her Raptora Flight suit, the heads-up display showing how much longer it would be before she arrived at her destination.

She was flying over some grassy plains in the Swiss Alps, flowers and fields like specks below her, any animal that was down there looking the size of an ant.

A normal person would be shocked if they were this high up, but Fareeha was used to it. Being an expert pilot, Fareeha knew what she was doing and had flown at this altitude many, many times, sometimes even higher, but today she wouldn't attempt that. For she was carrying a passenger.

Curled up in her arms, wearing rather casual clothing, was her beloved Angela Ziegler. She was holding onto Fareeha by the neck and a smile was on her face.

"Are we there yet, Fareeha?" She asked.

"Nearly," Fareeha responded. "It should be just over this next ridge."

"I hope we get there soon," The Swiss doctor mused. "I'd hate to miss out on the beautiful sunset."

Fareeha smiled, looking at Angela through her golden visor. "Don't worry. My suit can reach a very high top speed."

"Showoff," Angela smirked.

Fareeha and Angela had been dating for at least three years by this point, and today was Valentine's day, a day that held a special meaning in their hearts. For on this day, they had confessed their true feelings and began their life as a couple.

The sun was starting to set, and the peaks around them seemed to grow taller by the second, yet there was still a serene tranquillity about the whole scene.

There was no strong wind pushing them along, just a gentle breeze that fluttered Angela's hair over her eyes every so often.

Eventually, they found their destination. It was a beautiful meadow filled with flowers, a large tree at its centre.

"We're here," Angela said, stating the obvious

"Hang on then," Fareeha replied with caution, preparing to decrease her speed. "I'm coming in for a landing."

Angela held on tight as Fareeha kicked her legs forward, the thrusters on her back tilting with them as they began to descend slowly towards the ground.

Fareeha carefully made sure that their angle was stable and that Angela was still holding on. The last thing she needed was for her and Angela to recreate a scene from Superman.

But their descent, like the area around them, was an uneventful one, and the two lovers landed on the plain safely.

Angela hopped out of Fareeha's arms, taking a few steps on the grass around them. "This place is beautiful."

"It's like it's from a postcard," Fareeha joked, removing her helmet and letting her short black hair and tanned skin be exposed to the slightly, strangely warm environment around them.

"Perfect place for a Valentine's picnic," her swiss girlfriend agreed. "Better get out the basket."

"Already on it." Fareeha tapped a button on the side of her suit, and the chest compartment on her suit opened like an eagle's beak, revealing a picnic rug and a small hamper.

Angela giggled. "I can't believe we were able to fit it all in there. That's meant for storing flares or something like that right?"

"Flares, spare ammo, a revolver in case I get into trouble and I'm already out of rockets," Fareeha informed her.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Just put the damn food down."

"You were asking about it," Fareeha said.

Fareeha laid out the picnic mat and sat down with Angela, having also laid out the sandwiches.

Angela took the bottle of wine and poured them two glasses. "Here's to our love, Fareeha."

"To another happy year," Fareeha agreed, toasting to it with the wine in her hand.

Angela sipped her drink, smiling happily. "I would never have thought I'd end up with you, Fareeha."

"Really?" the Egyptian remarked. "Because we do make a pretty couple."

Angela giggled. "That we do, and one heck of a couple. Did you see the picture of us on the front of that magazine last week?"

"I did," Fareeha admitted. "But I'm used to it, dating a world-famous scientist and all."

Angela smiled, holding her hand softly. "Tell me, Fareeha... what do you think it will be like in a few years. For us. Will we still be like this? Dating and just enjoying each others company?"

"Oh, I don't know," Fareeha remarked, a warm smile crossing her face. "I bet wedding bells will have rung by then and we might have a baby on the way, one that's got my dashing good looks."

Angela laughed. Fareeha had always talked about having a child with her one day, which Angela didn't mind. "I can attest to that... Ana would definitely want us to have a child and continue that proud Amari line."

"That's my mother, always about tradition... but she could be so hard sometimes, but I guess that's just how she showed her love." Fareeha sighed. "I haven't seen her in years, not since Overwatch broke up."

"It's alright, Fareeha," Angela told her. "You'll see her again one day soon. I know she loved you, and never forget that I love you as well, so very much."

Fareeha gave Angela a kiss on the lips, holding her close under the sunset. "I love you too, Angela."

They stared at the sun for some time, before Angela spoke again, her arms wrapped around Fareeha's arm after taking a bite from one of the sandwiches they had brought with them. "The sunset always looks beautiful. Especially up here in the mountains, where the clouds barely exist and the open sky is upon you."

"Very friendly skies to fly indeed," Fareeha said, quoting a personal motto of hers "Speaking of skies."

"Huh?" Angela wondered. "What are you up to?"

"You'll see," Her lover replied. Fareeha then got up and activated her suits engines, launching herself into the sky. She quickly opened the missile ports and fired rockets into the air.

"Fareeha!" Angela complained. "What are you doing?!

"Wait for it," The Egyptian stated. Just then, the two of them saw a series of fireworks fill the sky, exploding in an array of colour.

Angela's eyes widened, dazzled with the bright colours. "Meine Güte..."

Fareeha smiled. "I put them in my ports before we left your lab. I figured they'd be a nice little romantic surprise."

Angela hugged the armoured woman tightly. "It's a wonderful surprise, Fareeha."

"Just as wonderful as the girl who's hugging me," Fareeha said, stroking her hair.

Angela blushed and stood up on her toes, kissing Fareeha's lips. "You flatter me, Fareeha."

"Well, I am your knight in shining armour," She teased.

The Swiss girl looked deep into Fareeha's eyes and smiled. "Come on, let's go have these sandwiches. I spent a lot of time making them."

"Of course, doctor Ziegler," Fareeha remarked, playfully calling Angela by her title.

"Please, Commander Amari," Angela said in return. "We're not in the Cairo Defense forces now."

"No, you wouldn't survive a day in there," Fareeha joked. "But if you were there... I'd keep an eye on you."

Angela kissed her cheek. "Thank you, sweetie." She held up a piece of cheese on a plate. "Cheddar?"

"Angie, you know cheese makes me sleepy," Fareeha argued.

"Maybe... but I don't mind spending the night here." She held her hand. "With the woman who I truly love."

Fareeha smiled. "Happy Valentine's day, Angie."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Just a short little companion canon Pharmercy peice for Valentine's day. Hope you like it and think it's cute :3


End file.
